When you give a Demyx a kiss
by xepherXIII
Summary: AU oneshot Lately, Zexion's been noticing an ongoing trend...Zemyx. shonen-ai


Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept for the idea.

* * *

When you give a Demyx a kiss

A simple kiss had started it all. Or rather, a harmless agreement. But really the first time, had he seriously elaborately planned it all?

It had been during lunch. He and Demyx had a nice little hiding spot away from any wandering eyes. It was a nice little place called the class room…why everyone else chose to eat in the cafeteria escaped him.

Demyx had seemed frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Zexion had asked. "You keep on crumpling up pieces of paper."

"I haven't been able to think of any good lyrics lately. They all suck! All of them!"

Zexion looked at him sympathetically. He had no idea what to say to him though. He had never been social; or good at comforting people. Last time he'd made Yuffie cry…

But this was his boyfriend. So…he'd try.

"Why can't you think of anything?" he asked. Maybe talking it out would help the blonde.

"I don't know, man…I just can't do it anymore!" Demyx sobbed, freaking out. Zexion just watched not really knowing what to do now.

He was back to square one…no, he'd made it worse.

"I'm sorry."

Demyx blinked at him with wide eyes, confused and questioning. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I made things worse didn't I? Because after all, you weren't freaking out like this before…so it's only logical to come to the conclusion that I am most certainly the one at fault."

"No! That's so not true, Zexion!"

"But I…"

"Don't think so hard! You're starting to sound like Vexen…Anyways, it's not your fault. So don't blame yourself, kay?"

"But…"

"No buts! And if you really feel that bad about it, then I have a request."

"What is it?" Zexion asked.

"Lay a bad boy on me Zexy!"

"Excuse me?"

Demyx scratched the back of his head. "A kiss. Kiss me Zexion."

Oh. That was what he wanted?

"Alright. Do you want to initiate it or shall I?"

A pause.

"Eh? Oh, um, yeah, I will. C-close your eyes okay?"

"Mm." Was how Zexion chose to answer, parting soft lips and breathing steadily as long lashes fluttered closed. Demyx watched, his face growing redder by the second. After all the time they'd spent together he just got more and more attractive.

Zexion gave a small annoyed 'hmm' why was Demyx taking so long? "Are you going to kiss me or what?"

Then Demyx moved. 'Finally', Zexion thought as he relaxed into the kiss. Demyx was a bit more playful than usual, teasing him gently with his tongue. Zexion retaliated swiftly.

When they finally did pull apart, Zexion found that he was actually pouting. Demyx grabbed his notebook, and, to him, looked like scribbling.

"Yes, yes…! It's all coming together!" he gave Zexion a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks! I'll be right back."

He blinked after the dashing blonde's back. Was it just him…or was Demyx always randomly running off? It seemed like a reoccurring theme of late…

And also extremely annoying.

"He's lucky I'm patient…" Zexion grumbled as he ate the rest of his lunch. He grabbed a book from his backpack. "Now where was I? Ah, yes. I remember. The hero was improving by leaps and bounds…"

"Hey, sexy Zexy! What's up?" Axel called loudly, breaking the little concentration he had managed to build up.

He was ready to pound someone's (specifically the loud redhead's) head in. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Dunno. Twenty?"

"More like a hundred. And Axel, he told you not to call him that." Ah, Roxas. The voice of reason. Then again, make it a saint. He was dating Axel…

Zexion turned to his friends then. "Do you need something?"

"We're looking for Demyx. Has he thought of any good lyrics?"

"He went that towards the art building. About the lyrics though, I am currently unable to confirm anything at this time."

"Thanks Zexion. Let's go Axel." Roxas smiled tugging the red head along. He watched them go. They were so good with each other. They matched perfectly.

He reflected on his relationship with Demyx for what seemed like hours. They…did get along. And Demyx gave him space when he needed it…but were those really the right grounds to base anything on? Roxas did the same for him too…and so did his other few friends…

"Zexion? Are you okay? You look a bit down." He looked up.

"Demyx."

"I'm sorry for running off all the time. But I promise that for the rest of the lunch period you have me all to yourself."

'That isn't it. That isn't the problem at all' is what he wanted to say but it never came. Instead he hugged Demyx.

"Just hold me." And Demyx did, holding him tightly and every once in a while kissing his neck.

Zexion could hear his heart beat and he felt lucky to be alive. He didn't know what brought it on, but saw no reason to question it because in his heart, he knew one thing for sure.

"I love you Demyx."

"I love you too, Zexion." Instantly his heart felt lighter.

"Did you ever finish those lyrics?"

"Well, I started something, but it's only about half way through."

"I see."

"So maybe another kiss'll give me a boost."

Zexion was in a good mood. "Sure. Whatever you say."

"Sweet."

It wasn't until a few weeks later that Zexion noticed an ongoing trend. Demyx would get 'artists block' then he'd request a kiss…get halfway through…then request another.

"The lyrics are all finished aren't they?" Zexion had asked about four weeks later. Demyx gave him a sheepish look.

"How'd you know?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out that when after the first kiss you'd write something, then after the second you'd only scribble. You'd show it to me when you were done. That's when I noticed the little random drawings."

"Eh heh. Busted, huh?"

"That's right."

"I bet you're mad. I'm sorry."

Zexion blinked. "I'm…not mad. But if all you wanted was a kiss then you don't need to make an excuse. All you need to do is say so."

"For reals?"

He rolled his eyes. Eye. Whatever. "For reals."

"Then can I have one? Right now?"

"Of course."

Now although Demyx had been caught, he continued the pattern. Zexion accepted it as a force of habit. Although sometimes he had to wonder…

"That first time you had artist's block…did you really have it at all?"

"Dunno. Maybe." A grin. "I'm not so sure myself anymore. Give me a kiss?"

A sigh. "But of course."

* * *

A/N:

Yay Zemyx! (pumps fist in the air) I hope they weren't too OOC. Thanks for reading and I do hope you enjoyed it. Please review. A happy writer writes more. Title inspired by a kid's book called 'When you give a mouse a cookie'.


End file.
